Domi Nostrae
by XviZoR
Summary: An Imperial Rogue trader, his Ship, his Crew all of these vanish during an emergency warp jump from a fight, now they find themselves in an unknown system, an unknown time, and an unknown environment, how will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

First of, hello this is the first story I'm actually going to publish, let me know if you (yes you, person in front of the screen ) have any ideas what I could add/change in the story and if it makes sense and sounds good to me I just might do that ;)

Second, I'm German so please excuse me for the grammatical mistakes I'm sure I will make and not notice after reading trough everything a few times, everyone is welcome to PN me, telling me how badly I suck at the english language.

Third, Reviews would be welcome, though I doubt anyone has much to say after all of one chapter of writing.

Now that that is done, have fun and enjoy my little fiction.

Addendum -1- I have overhauled the formatting on the first chapter as a test, would love some opinions if its better this way.

* * *

"Initiate emergency warp jump!" I cry out, crude Orkish ammunition pummelling the void shields of the *Relentless" the Mars-Class Battle  
cruiser, bought with my own, hard earned money as a Rogue Trader of the Alanian Bloodline.

Holding to my command throne like a maniac to the last shred of sanity I hear the almost angry sounding chatter of our two resident Techpriests, currently working on the bridge "Pah, as if such low tech ammunition could hurt something like us" OB8C, commonly referred as Obec, screeches out not noticing he switched from Binary to Low Gothic.

B23Delta/Bead responds with panic "We are quite obviously being slowly stung to death by these Heretics, even our esteemed ship can not  
hold this kind of punishment forever!"

Gripping my throne harder I bellow out "INITIATE THE DAMN JUMP!" they both turn around obviously  
confused at my sudden outbreak, quickly getting the idea that it might be better to follow my command.

"Frack the Weapons, all power to Shields, if you have to take some from the sub light engines, we do not need those for a warp jump, close the shutters on all decks and for mine and the emperors sake, somebody activate the bridge noise dampening, this cacophony of explosions is not something I enjoy hearing on my  
ship!" All my commands are quickly heeded by the understaffed crew, a bare 20.000 Men and Women under my command, normal navy vessels easily  
sporting five to six time that number.

The vibrations of the deck beneath me quickly stop as our weapons fire ceases, the void shields going into overdrive as the Warp drive charges up. "Sir, where are am I supposed to guide the ship to?" I hear the timid voice of our Navigator over the ship internal vox system, rubbing my temples "Somewhere, away from here if possible." Silence answers my words.

"What's the status on Decks 23 to 27? " I ask one of the technicians sitting at a cogitator, he looks over the display quickly "Fires, lots of fires along with three hull  
breaches on 23, 24 and 26" I nod slowly, almost happy that the boarding torpedo didn't do worse damage then that "Have the War hawks fought  
back the Orks?" I ask another deck hand, he quickly nods without even looking "Yes, Sir. The Knights Inductor's report that they have taken up  
their Arms as well." Letting out a throaty laugh "So our entire contingent of five space marines already made themselves useful, how very nice  
of them."

The tense mood on the bridge calms down a little, the void shields holding any and all fire aimed at our Ship.

A slight headache builds up in my head, my senses telling me that the Warp Drive is ready. "Sir, warp drive ready and functional, Gellar field up and functioning  
at 100% efficiency translation into the Immaterium in 3...2..What's that?" Are the last words I hear before a giant explosion rocks the ship,  
my eyes going wide as the Warp Drive catapults us trough the Warp, a few silent seconds in which everybody checks around themselves  
"S...Sir...Gellar Field at 80%..." the technician from before remarks, sounding a little scared. I stare at him dumbfounded "...Frack..." is  
the only word I breath out, jumping into action a split second later.

Bolt Pistol flying into my hand as I pull out my Power sabre, turning it on in the same moment, as blue field of energy wrapping around the blade."ARMSMEN, WARHAWKS, ASTARTES, EVERYBODY ON DAEMON INCURSION PROTOCOL!

THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" I scream into the vox, my voice hammering throughout every corridor in the ship...

 **SIX HOURS LATER.**

I fall back into the Chair placed in my private cabin, putting a glass full of very fine amasec up to my lips.

In the last six hours we have fought back several waves of weaker daemons, going as far as having a one on one duel with one of those Bloodletters. The hairs on my neck spring up at the thought of it, a terrifying foe indeed, surely worth a drink over.

Taking a deep swig of the savoury alcohol I give out a quiet sigh, starting to fill out the report of the entire engagement °254 dead Arms men, more wounded. 23 dead War Hawks, none wounded. 0 wounded or dead Knights Inductor, several hundred deck hands lost during the daemon attack as well the fight against the Orks.°

Quickly pulling my thoughts away from the bad and turning it to the good, I start polishing my sabre "And once more you have provided me an admirable service  
against the foes of the Imperium." I softly speak to it in high gothic as my father once preached to me, the machine spirit should be handled  
with reverence after all.

"Prepare for translation into realspace." The vox booms out, static clear in the background. A private vox channel is opened to me, Magos Corlenius , the highest Techpriest on the ship hailing me. "Captain, We will have to repair a lot of the hull and several subsystems."

I sigh for hopefully the last time of the day, nodding more to myself than to anyone else "Of course Magos, you are the boss when it comes to such things." I close the channel, not in the mood for an hour of techno babble about the ship systems, simply resolving to lean back in my chair and close my eyes.

 **IN A DIFFERENT PART OF EXISTENCE**

A female figure in an environment suit lets off a few shots with her Predator pistol "Zan, give me some cover!" she cries out, sprinting to the  
next door, trying to beat back the Batarians in a hurried rush, bullets impacting the walls around her as she ducks and weaves, a shot hitting  
her leg, making her stumble into cover instead of jump, she releases a pained cry, panting in pain as she looses of more shots towards the  
Slavers, the suit already dispensing clotting agents and Medi-Gel to close the wound and accelerate healing of it.

Raal opens up her Omni Tool, throwing an Incinerate program around the corner, soon after a pained gurgling heard as it hits and completely disintegrates one slavers with extreme heat.

She gives out a pained cough as shooting and screaming turns into silence, Zan quickly running up to her to look at the breach in  
her suit, fixing it up with some Omni-Gel.

"We wont hold this much longer, we are a cargo ship, that's a Batarian Cruiser!" He complains between gritted teeth, his own wounds making it hard for him to breath.

Raal nods slowly, a little bit woozy from the medication injected into her vulnerable blood stream "I know, I know... but we have to get to the bridge, barricade there and hope for some kind of miracle." She gives an unseen crooked smile trough her tinted visor, coughing again as she stands up on weak legs.

"Lets go, it'll be some time for them to organize another wave." Stumbling more then running trough the demolished corridors of the ship they soon find the bridge, giving a signal so it opens with a friendly designation, at their arrival they are quickly thrown behind tables and given some bigger assault rifles for self  
defence.

"Okay boy's and girl's lets hope for a miracle." the Human Captain says, lifting his shotgun as the door heats up in the Batarians  
attempt to melt down the door...

"Joe!" one of the other Humans cries out "T...Theres something on the sensors, it can't be right though... that Ship would be...5.5 kilometres  
long!" The Captain turns around, looking outside trough the Bridge's Windows.

His mouth wide agape at the Metal Monstrosity, sitting about 100 Kilometres right next to his Ship, spitting distance in space terms. "Oh my god." he breathes out, having no clue about the architecture and the design of the ship with its cathedral spires and sensor antenna all around the Ship.

clearly not missing the fact that its positively brimming with Weapon turrets, from gigantic to small, the biggest hanging right under the prow of it. "What in the seven hells is..."

He doesn't get farther in his sentence as the Door melts down, shots peppering the room, one bypassing the not currently in cover Captain's  
Shields and cleanly blowing a hole trough his head, the body flopping over dead before even hitting the ground when the Crew themselves return  
fire towards the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**Update = Have also worked around with formatting this Chapter a little differently than a simple wall of text, should be nicer to read now. Let me now what you guys think =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**  
 **ON THE "Relentless" at the same time.**

The alarm in my cabin rings loudly, waking me up, my hand already on my Sabre.

I look around, scanning the room around me, my bionic eye whirring. Sighing I slowly put on my Greatcoat "Magos, what was that alarm for?"

Static sounds into my room, the artificial voice of the Magos filtering trough "Sir, we have succesfully entered realspace and have detected two ships of unknown build, the smaller ship seems to have been forcefully boarded, scans have revealed quite heavy damage to the smaller vessel, aswell as gunfire of unknown kind near the bridge." Cracking my Neck I vox back an acknowledgement.

"Tell the Warhawks to ready a Shark, I will be along shortly, lets see what we can gain from these People."

Heading out to the bridge after putting on my Bolt Pistol holster along side the sabre sheath onto my belt, "Helmsman, stop the engine, Jackson, give a ship wide alarm message that we will proceed with combat duties put all repair stations on hold for the duration." professional answers are given as my commands are heeded without a second thought.

"Two Harakoni squads report ready for action." A Sergeant of them voxes, slowly getting up from the command throne I stretch. "I will be along shortly first contact is always so fun."

I settle into the Shark Assault Boat's rear compartment along the War hawks, looking at each of their faces, giving a grin.

"You boy's ready for some action that *hopefully* doesn't involve Orks?" nods and agreeing shouts all around, "Good, there is a certain chance that what we will try to save are going to be Xenos, shoot everybody that looks like they are Slavers or Pirates, those are the sort we don't want anything to do with."

I make sure everybody knows their job and the parameters of the action before giving the Pilot the signal to start the craft, the start rocking my body , pressed into the safety belt of the seat, taking a deep breath and looking at the tense faces around me, every single Soldier around me in their own pre battle preparations, some checking their weapons, others speaking prayers to the Emperor.

I simply resort to meditating, calming down and waiting for the huge distance to be crossed.

Raal fires off a few shots from her Predator, stripping the shields from one Batarian, hitting his shoulder and then blowing a hole clean in his eye in the span of a fewseconds, smiling victoriously at the kill before being pulled back into the harsh reality of a firefight with a crewman next to her being mostly obliterated by a shotgun blast.

Throwing out another incineration program around a console, hitting a heavily armoured Pirate just coming trough the door, his shields easily take it, not even flickering, he proceeds to pull out an executioner pistol, delivering two quick head shots to people easily punching trough shields, armour and flesh and killing both instantly.

Crying out in shock doesn't move for several seconds, seeing Zan run from cover to cover over to her, a shot from the Batarian Leader knocking him on his knees, the lower part of his right arm completely blown off, the suit not managing to seal the wound as his Quarian Immune systems completely fails against any and all infections, surely ending his life in at least a few hours.

Her eyes go wide when he, pulls himself up, propping himself against her, hiding her as he lets off several shots. A private channel opened straight into her helmet reveals his heavy, pained breathing "I...I'm done for, don't m...move maybe they wont notice." He manages to hiss out, stunned from fear she doesn't answer, staying still as a statue behind her friend, tears rolling down her face under her mask.

Laughing is heard from the surviving Batarians as the last crewman falls to the ground, screaming in pain at the several projectiles hitting his body.

" Round up the last survivors, we'll catch a fine price for these Fish." The grim voice of the heavily armored Leader sounds out, acknowledgements heard from a few of the rest, the others helping their comrades with wounds, one of them stumbles upon the body of the Quarian with a missing arm, laughing maniacally as he sees the leg from the other, female Quarian, twitch "We got a live one over here!"

Raal's heart stops as he says this, panicking as Zan is pulled off of her, turning over into screams when they pull her up on her shivering legs.

The Batarian Captain, looks her over, smiling under his helmet "Oh my, I might just keep her, look at that body." dirty jokes sound out from around, dirtier laughs shared between Slavers " Put her in that corner, keep her there." he commands, being pushed into the corner Raal is sat down forcefully, crying freely now, not even trying to acknowledge anything around her, suddenly a heavy crash reverberates throughout the Ship, everything shaking for a moment before a hissing noise is heard a few corridors from the Bridge.

"Relentless, when we are done here blow that Gunship into oblivion." I remark, chuckling at the small size of the Slaver's ship.

"Yessir, will do." Markus, my second in command, voxes trough. nodding to myself I make ready for breaching, the voice of the pilot ringing out in the Ship "Make ready for breach, hitting target in 60 flat." I gave a laugh to soothe the tension, even though these are all elite Storm troopers they werent trained for this sort of warfare. starting a tune every soldier here should know.

"Here's two weeks rations on the drum  
For those who volunteer to come  
to list and fight the foe today  
trough the Warp and far away"

A few seconds after I start more and more Warhawks start tuning in, calming themselves as we get closer to the Ship

"15 flat, ready up boys." We quickly unbuckle, holding on for dear life against the bars.

"ten" Guns are being readied up, knifes and bayonets checked a last time.

"five" Stances are being changed into more standfast ones.

"Breach!" The pilots cry is heard, the Shark buckling beneath the impact, stabilizers doing the best to not fling us around like puppets.

A second after we impact, a hiss is heard as the lasers on the Shark start boring trough the hull, a louder bang heard when the breaching charge on the front explodes to break the cut section of the Ship away.

Warhawks start filing out expertly when the landing flap opens, "Contact left, two." Shots are heard, °Projectile Weapons?° I ask myself as I see the projectiles pinging of the heavily armoured trooper, answering them with two short bursts from his Hellgun, the lasers easily bursting apart the two weird looking Pirates, a short flicker giving away at least some form of personal shielding.

The Hawks file trough the ship, clearing every corner, finding dead bodies of Xenos with bent back legs, three toes and fingers in full body suits and interestingly, Humans along side them, the Pirates being of a rather human like build with an utter alien head, 4 eyes staring at everything they put in their focus.

Two troopers file up on each side of the large breached bridge door, I join them as I decide to lead the charge gloriously, hopefully not dying in the process.

"Tria." one of the troopers counts down in high gothic.

"Duo." He throws a flash grenade into the room. I activate my sabre, smirking as I swing it around once.

"ūnus, Go!" He shouts, the grenade going up, blinding everything in the room as I charge in, dismembering a Xenos first of its Arm, then of his Head with expert cuts, chuckling.

"Too easy." I speak out over the group vox, the Hawks hearing it and responding with chuckles aswell as they start dispatching Slavers with ease.

A particularly heavily armored Xenos, probably the Captain or Leader of this force runs at me, clumsily swinging a barbed blade at me screaming at the top of his lungs in his wretched alien language.

I sidestep his cut, ducking under a stab quickly after, noting his untrained swings and movements along side easy to predict foot work, I shake my head as he feebly tries again to accomplish something with his small blade, cutting off his hands with two flicks of my Wrist, The Scum stares at me under his helmet, not believing what just happened as I start cutting him apart, my chuckling turning into a laugh at his worthless screams of pain before he finally silences down.

"Ship clear, all hostiles eliminated, three survivors found, two in engine bay, on on the bridge, the two in the engine bay had to be put down, they tried to shoot at us."The Sergeant tells me

" Their technology is unlike anything we've ever seen, not too effective though."

he remarks, pointing at the completely cut apart leader, I nod, smiling at the rare humor before making my Way over to the corner where the only living hostage sits, still unconscious from a punch received by a slaver at the start of the fight for the bridge.

A female of the weird suited up xenos race, I nudge her helmet with the pommel of my sabre, careful not to get to close. she wakes, looking around confused, instantly backing into the corner of the room further, away from me.

"Let me introduce myself, Graius Alanius at your service." I speak out in the clearest low gothic I can manage, giving her a bow, trying to start this off diplomatically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Onboard the Trading Ship, Terminus Systems.

""Let me introduce myself, Graius Alanius at your service." My Voice sounds out, the Xenos clearly confused °Maybe she doesn't understand Low Gothic?° I think to myself, giving a slight shrug as her head tilts slightly to the side.

Crouching down to my knees to get on her level I take a look at her "Can you understand me? Any word im saying?" She gives a very slight nod, "Parts?" I ask further, getting another nod as a reward for my question.

"Sergeant, get her a cabin on the Relentless, She might be useful further on if we are to find out what this is all about, also... Where are those damn Techpriests?"

The Sergeant lets out an amused laugh "In the Enginarium of this Ship Sir, they are apparently very confused by the Technology used by these People, but... what interests me more is why are there Humans around these Xenos?"

Turning to actually look at the Warhawk, then to the dead Humans on the ground "That... That is also a thing I intend to find out before leaving here." I remark, turning to leave for the Enginarium as the Stormtroopers escort the confused Xenos out of the bridge, and into the Shark.

In the Enginarium, about five minutes later.

"Is there anyone able to tell me what is currently happening?" I ask loudly, hoping someone hears me between spurts of binary, originating from the two Techpriests currently busy either shouting at each other or leading a normal conversation... You could never tell with these Mechanicus People.

I turn on my Sabre, slicing it trough the ground to create a horribly loud noise, leading everyone to stare at me in Shock "Do I have to repeat my question or did you all just decide to ignore your Captain?" I ask, smirking at the panicked expressions on some faces of nearby Stormtroopers.

"Sir...Sir, this technology... Its unlike anything we've ever seen... Its heretical! No Machine Spirits, nothing at all. Just quiet data transfer its... dead technology.." I give Obec a look of complete confusion, clearly not understanding what he is talking about.

"Everything in our Arsenal has a Machine Spirit...as you know, but these machines lack them... they are completely quiet, they also work on a completely different technology, we don't understand it at all, its so heretical, we wont even try."

Well, that was a slightly easier explanation "Ah..." I breath out, looking around the place "Are we done here then? declare all this heretical and be done with it, you can discuss the technology with our little hostage, I'm sure she has atleast some knowledge concerning all of this."

Before they can object I nod to my Sabre before they understand, quickly filing out of the room and back into the Shark, it takes off in a burst of energy, headed back towards the Relentless.

"Relentless, this is your Captain speaking, prepare a cabin for a... Prisoner, Xenos containment protocol, two Guards at all times, also... blow this rustbucket of a °heretical° Ship to terra come."

An acknowledgement is given right before the Prow Las Cannons open up, cutting clean trough the weakly armoured ship.

"Hm, Sergeant, do you think the technology these people use is completely based on kinetic energy? Las weapons just seem to completely obliterate any resistance except the Armour, which is probably coated against extreme heat."

He gives a nod "Seems plausible, their weapons were completely kinetic based as it seemed, no energy weapons found anywhere, maybe only as heavy weapons or ship weapons?"

I shrug, nodding to the Xenos a few seats away "I'm sure she will have some answers for us, concerning everything not just weapons."

Citadel C-Sec Office.

"So? A Trading Ship vanished inside the Terminus Systems, happens all day everyday doesn't it?" One officers asks the other, shrugging and obviously not very interested in the entire thing.

"Hey, look, the Batarian they grabbed up inside that Shuttle says there was a 5 Kilometer long Battleship, coming out of nowhere, what if its right?" The other says, agitated about his colleague.

"Oh please, 5 Kilometers? If you believe that stuff you also believe that the Spectres don't have the clearance to get some coffee for free by simply saying °This is my favorite coffee store on the Citadel° Its all bullshit in my opinion." He shakes his head, turning around not really interested in hearing about extranet fantasies.

"Relentless"

Sighing, I sit down outside the Xenos's Cabin, looking trough the see trough glass "What can you tell me about this one, Magos?"

The Magos turns to look at me " Well, as you can quite obviously see, it's not Human, It's Immune System seems incredibly weak, which is probably why they are wearing those Suits, if my Scans are to be believed they have a lot of technology in there, obviously heretical, that shuts them off from any bad bacteria and if coming in contact with tainted air immediately seals the area, applying all kind of medicine to the wound to cleanse it and make it heal faster."

The Magos makes the notion of wanting to talk further and at length about the topic before I stop him with a raised hand.

"So, In short they are Xenos that are weak to suit breaches... got it, what about their Language, she can quite clearly understand at least low gothic in some parts."

The Magos nods excitedly "Well, you see, when we scanned her we found this... device... in her ear, apparently its something like a universal translation device, though we are not sure if its save to use it at this point and time but we have enough serfs to try it out."

I sigh, shaking my head "No, no, that takes too long, give me the Device."

I hold out my hand, making it clear I'm serious, the Magos gingerly hands me the small chip and I quickly attach it into my Ear, hissing at a small pain as it attaches itself correctly.

Looking around I shrug, standing up and making my way to the Entrance of the Room, nodding towards the two guards, they salute and open the door, allowing me inside.

Stepping into the room I smile at the Xenos, trying to remain friendly for the time being "So, this should make me understand you, correct?"

She nods slowly "Y...Yes, my Suit provides me with a slightly inferior method of translation..." Her voice quivers, and her shoulders shake.

"What's the matter, not used to such a small skirmish? I'm sure its nothing rare in this Universe, right?"

Shaking her head violently she almost cries out "N...No, nothing like it!" releasing the pent up fear of the entire crew dying and her almost getting brought into slavery she starts crying into her Suit.

"Hm... Interesting, apparently they don't deal with after combat stress very well." turning my attention back to her "So, I presume you don't have battles like this, even though this was comparatively tame in comparisons to what's usual for us."

After calming down at least a little she looks up at me, the two lights behind her visor that are probably her eyes go up a little "Universe... Usual for you..? You cant be trying to say that you are from another Universe... You are Humans!" she almost shouts, in hopes of not having her entire knowledge turned around.

"Ah, well that was already interesting to us, We saw Humans on the Ship, what is their position in all this?" I ask, interested in our brethren's status.

"W...Well they are part of the Citadel Council... fought the Turians in a first contact war." She explains as if this was common knowledge.

I vox the Guards outside to bring me in a Chair "Okay Lady, You will have to explain quite a lot to me... basically everything about this universe, but first what's your Name?"

"Raal vas Zuban." She says, almost sounding confident, I nod at her after sitting down in the Chair.

"Well, Raal... If I may call you so, like I said my name is Graius Alania, now do start explaining."


	4. Chapter 4

Update : Less words on this Chapter, work started again after my week long vacation so I am extremely busy all day, can barely find any time to write this.

Would still appreciate Reviews to tell me more things I can do better though, I may not be able to write alot but polishing up these existing chapters is certainly something I can do.

* * *

"Relentless"

"Don't let her out, Don't talk to her, The only person allowed to talk to her next to me is the Magos... Is that clear?" I command the guards, they give me a salute before returning to their duties.

Heading back into my Cabin after authorizing repairs on the ship and giving everyone orders to remain on guard, I let out a sigh "What the frak did we get into..." I ask myself, pulling out my bottle of Amasec and pouring myself a glass of it.

"Humans living with Xenos, A race of robotic abominable intelligences, This is crazy, completely ridiculous." I take out the portable vox from my Coat, voxing the Magos.

"Magos, this is the Captain speaking, talk to the Xenos, interrogate her and get out of her what you can, most things will probably be heretical... May the Emperor guide your Soul."

"Ofcourse Captain, The Omnissiah provides." He answers, obeying my command as it should be even though he is more or less of the same rank as I am on this ship as the highest ranking engineer and Tech savvy Priest.

I down the glass, allowing me a small moment of glee at the refined taste, screwing the bottle tightly back up I put it back into the small compartment in my Table.

Citadel Station - Spectre Headquarters

"You are gathered here for a new... sensitive ... Mission. We have reports of a sighting in the Terminus Systems, some kind of gigantic space ship... We are not completely sure if the Information is true but it is worth investigating." The Asari Councillor announces, rubbing her hands together.

"And where exactly does such Information come from?" A Turian spectre asks as he looks over his Team, noting their stances and state of equipment.

"Well... A Batarian slaver we have picked up, heading straight for a Turian Naval Patrol in an Escape Shuttle." The Councillor looks a little uncomfortable at the revelation as the Turian starts letting out amused, subharmonic noises.

"A Batarian? I thought we didn't listen to them anymore after everything they did." The entire Spectre Team looks rather amused, one particular Salarian nodding.

"Following up on information received by a Slaver, especially concerning the Terminus Systems... Smart.." He states condescendingly.

A glare is given from the Asari Councillor "Saren, I know your Team is just about the best we've got and if this Information turns out to be true... We will have to look into this." pointedly ignoring the Salarian, she shuts off the Transmission, leaving the 3 Spectres alone in the Room.

A sigh is heard from the Spectre named Saren "Okay, gather your gear, Dorin, stop being a smartass towards the Councillor, we are going to find us some giant space ships that has everyone scared shitless."

A couple of days later on the Relentless

"Sir, repairs are completely finished, the Omnissiah was on our side these couple weeks, he has listened to all our prayers." The Magos states as I make my way to the bridge.

"Captain on Deck!" My second in command shouts as the doors to the bridge open, allowing me access. Everyone standing, stands a little straighter and everyone sitting straightens out their spines.

"Somebody, get me the Navigator on the Vox Caster." I command, taking a seat on my command throne.

"Yes, Sir?" The timid voice of our Navigator sounds out from my throne.

"You wrote in one of your reports that you can't feel the Astronomicon, nor the Immaterium anymore, do we have any way of travelling to other systems except that?" Silence answers my question for a fair few moments before answering.

"Well, after having the Magos work his Cogitators we have a more or less accurate map of the near systems, we could jump to them with a short range warp jump, its not like I dont feel the Immaterium its just... muffled, muffled and calm compared to the raging currents of our galaxy. Or we could wait until some Xenos comes here to investigate and finds us, we could ask them for a way to travel somewhere else, everything else we have currently at our disposal are sub light engines."

I rub my eyes, sighing "Helmsmen, give me another good scan of the entire system, send out Fighter Patrols to scout the space around us."

Just a few minutes later the Alarm horns of the Hangar Bay sounds troughout the ship, notifying the Crew of the imminent launch of fighter craft, about thirty fury interceptors crash into space, cutting trough the black nothingness of it with their engines.

"Markus, what do our supplies say?" I ask my second in command, scrolling trough a dataslate.

"Well, Sir..."

Spectre Shuttle - Terminus Systems - Gereon System

"Saren, we have tons of scrap in the area, and something extremely big behind the third planet in the system." Dorin states, not believing his own eyes as he looks and checks the scanner multiple times.

"So... You are trying to tell me that there is actually a gigantic ship of unknown origin in this system?" Saren asks, looking over the shoulder of his Salarian Colleague.

"Unknown Contacts Identified, flight of three, 55 meter long craft. Unknown Armor composition and Weapon systems Identified." The Ship VI blurts out, turning on a loud warning signal, sirens blaring throughout the small shuttle.

"Dorin, turn on Stealth Systems! Alaria, power down the Weapons and Engine Emissions, cut the power to everything but stealth systems and life support!" Saren shouts, flying trough scanning programs on his Omni-Tool, linked to the ship.


End file.
